1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tubular core assembly of the type used for winding continuous webs such as, for example, roll carpet or other forms of web material such as plastic film, newsprint and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a tubular core assembly having mechanically interlocked end members, or inserts, facilitate the retention of a protective overwrap material used to protect the material wound upon a core.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,010 discloses a tubular core assembly for winding or unwinding sheet material, including inside diameter-reducing annular insert members at opposed ends of the tubular core. Each annular insert member is mechanically interlocked to the tubular core by at least one axial groove in the bodywall of the tubular core, which is arranged to engage an axially extending tongue member on an annular insert member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,050 also discloses a similar tubular core assembly, wherein inside diameter-reducing annular insert members are mechanically locked to the tubular core by at least one radially extending pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,636 discloses a tubular core assembly that includes end caps, or plugs, arranged to be press-fit into the core to prevent damage to the end portions of the core. The core plugs include an outside lip area to aid in removal of the core plugs from the tubular core.